Conventionally, an NFC (Near field Communication) function is provided with a Bluetooth (registered trade mark, hereinafter abbreviated as BT) handover function. A BT communication connection procedure using the BT handover function with NFC can identify a mobile terminal targeted for the BT communication connection and prevent interception by a third party, ensuring the security. According to a disclosed configuration using the BT handover function with NFC, a mobile terminal including an NFC communicator is positioned over a short-range wireless communication apparatus (other device or communication device) such as a navigation system including an NFC communicator. When the mobile terminal is positioned over the short-range wireless communication apparatus to establish the NFC communication, the mobile terminal is registered to the short-range wireless communication apparatus (permitted to connect to the BT communication) (e.g., see patent literature 1).